Absolute Justice
by ghostrider1987175
Summary: A person from the Justice Leagues past comes back to exact revenge, but not on the League. Can the Young Justice team stop him before Absolute Justice is taken?  This story also contians all members of the Young Justice team.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**The Return**

**Introduction:**

In the beginning the Justice League was created by two of the best superheroes in the world. Batman, the Dark Knight Detective and Superman, the Man of Steel, together they searched the world for superheroes to join their cause. One such superhero was the Undertaker; he was also the Justice Leagues most powerful ally. However, before he joined the Justice League Batman and Superman had known him for a very long time. The Undertaker for the longest time had operated with Metropolis and Gotham City. On one fateful night things changed for the Undertaker, and changed the relationship that he had with the rest of the Justice League for ever.

**October 1, 2006:**

The sky was dark as it had always been in the Gotham City, this year the Undertaker had moved his family there. He had been married for five years and tonight was his anniversary to his wife Emily, they had two beautiful children, twins. He had been out fighting crime and fighting long side his closest friend Batman. However, as he approached the rooftop of his house he got the strangest feeling as if something bad was going to happen. He jumped down into the alley way and ducked into the secret doorway that led to his inter sanctum, and took off his mask and his body armor. Then he proceeded to walk up the stairs to the main house to get some good night's sleep, when he opened the secret compartment of behind the bookcase of his house, instead of finding his wife there was his archenemy Darkness. Darkness's minions grabbed the Undertaker and forced him on his knees. Darkness through the black mask he wore just smiled and said, "Did you really think that you could hide your secret from me for this long?" The Undertaker struggled to get free, but then he realized that his children were not crying, and his wife was not there. The Undertaker said, "What have you done with my family?" Darkness proceeded to laugh as some of his minions brought in Darkness's dogs. The Undertaker eyes grew wide and Darkness said, "Your wife however, I set on fire personally." Darkness put the gun to the Undertaker's head and said, "So ends the legacy of the Undertaker." He then pulled the trigger and the Undertaker fell to the ground dead.

Later that night across town in the city morgue Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent, where called to identify the body. When they were alone Clark asked, "And his family?" Bruce replied, "Killed, by Darkness. He is the only one smart enough and evil enough to have killed his family in the way that they were killed." Clark said, "Then we should make finding his killer a first priority." Bruce replied, "Darkness blends into well with the darkness we will never find him." They both left. At the funeral every member of the Justice League was present in their alter egos, to pay homage to their comrade in arms.

**Present Day, October 1, 2011:**

The night was just like any other for War and soldiers, War in second in command to Darkness and War knew as soon as the time was right he would take over the city and kill Darkness. They were loading the new shipment of drugs into their boat, in recent days a new band of superheroes had come together. Instead of the Justice League it was their protégé, so security was extra tight. However, it wasn't too tight, and within seconds water rose out of the sea and Aqualad was there. War knew that he had to get out of there, but as he turned the corner there were two other members of this Young Justice League, Robin and Artemis. He used his power of fire to create and wall of fire to block their pursuit of him. He then went inside the building and barricaded himself in and said, "You are not taking me alive!" War then ran deeper into the building found a hiding place, and backed into the corner but instead of backing into the wall he hit a person. He turned around and staring back was something from his past. He let out a girlish scream of "HELP!" and took off running the way he came. Miss Martian sensing the War's distress proceeded to phase through the building and help the criminal. As he got there War was on his knees in front of a man who wore a skull shaped mask, black body armor, a black duster coat, black boots, black gloves, black cowboy hat. In his hand was a Single Action Army Revolver that seemed to have been modified slightly too included rapid shot. The man with the gun pulled back the hammer and shot War in the head blowing the back of his head off. Miss Martian watched in horror as the man did this, during her shock the man disappeared into the darkness of the factory. When the rest of the team entered the building the man was gone and War was dead.

The next day back at Mount Justice, the team is all gathered for the debriefing by Batman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, and Red Tornado. Miss Martian began and said, "When I entered the warehouse/factory I heard War scream. When I finally found him he was on his knees in front of a man. He looked like a skeleton, but also like a cowboy." Aqualad then said, "When we got there War was dead and M'gann was in shock. I do have to admit that I have never seen anything that violent in my time on the surface world." As they were debriefing Manhunter was reading his nieces mind and his eyes grew wide with fear and pulled the rest of the League members away. He then said, "I believe the man they saw was the Undertaker." Batman did not let his words faze him and Canary said, "That is impossible, the Undertaker did not have any special abilities." Green Arrow replied, "Besides, his brains were all over the bookshelf that night, there is no way he is immortal." Batman finally said, "I will look into any the mean time, the team must be kept in the dark about this. This is League business."

As they were talking Conner was listening with his super hearing and said, "The guy is a member of the League." The rest of the team's eyes grew wide and Wally asked, "Who?" Conner replied, "Some guy named the Undertaker?" With those words Robin remained silent as he had met the Undertaker five years ago, and knew that he was Batman's closest friend. Robin also knew that the Undertaker never killed and all his weapons were meant to stun, not kill. He also knew that the Undertaker was dead and had no special abilities, but if this was the Undertaker he knew that the team would be in the fight of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**The War Begins**

**October 2, 2010**

While the League planned to deal with the Undertaker, the news of his recent defeat had reached Darkness's ears. His Lieutenants where all gathered around, each of them controlled a major city in the United States. They were so named after the four horsemen of the Apocalypse because their powers were reminiscent of the Biblical bringers of the end. There was the recently deceased War, who controlled Gotham City; his power was to influence men to do his will. Then there was Famine who controlled the crime of Star City, his power was the ability to suck the powers or essences out of people reducing them to a pile of bones. Next in line was Pestilence who controlled the crime in Central City, his power was the ability to create any disease he thought of with a simple touch, it was rumored that he once wiped out an entire small city with one touch. Finally, the most feared of all the Lieutenants was Death, the only female of the group, who controlled crime in Metropolis, her ability was that with a simple touch she could drain the life force of whoever she wished, it was rumored that once she even drained some of Superman's life essence, and it is also rumored that she is centuries old. Then there is their leader Darkness, a being of untold evil, he is the essence of mankind's evil nature, created from an immortal that was so evil that his soul got up and walked away, and thus Darkness was born, and his powers were simple he could look like anyone and he could transform his hand into any bladed object or tentacles from his fingers so that he could suck the Darkness from evil people which usually caused their death.

In the big penthouse apartment in Central City the three Lieutenants were busy arguing about who would take War's place as second in command. Famine said, "I should, I have been here longer than anyone and was the one who found out who the Undertaker truly was." Pestilence jumped up and said, "I have the best power out of all of you. I will be the likely choice to be War's successor." Death just sat and calculated her time for when she would kill the two idiots before her. Just as they were about to use their powers on one another Darkness walked in the room and said, "How can War be dead with his powers the man who shot him would have shot himself." The man with Darkness said, "Sir, he was shot with a Single Action Army Revolver the same Caliber as…" The man cut off as he read the report he stole from the police as Darkness glared at him and said, "As who?" The man whispered "As the Undertaker." Darkness hand transformed into a sword and he cut his assistants head off and as his hand went back to normal he put his hand on his head and rubbed and said, "I need a new assistant." He walked behind his desk and said, "You two stop your bickering we have bigger fish to fry. Someone is masquerading as the Undertaker, obviously you know he killed War otherwise you wouldn't bicker over who gets to take his place!" The two sat down and feared for their lives as Death just smirked under her hooded cloak and said, "Darkness, the Undertaker is dead he is not immortal." Darkness said, "I know he is not immortal or at least I didn't think he was, but I think he is dead and some new clown as once again taken up the mantle of the Undertaker." Pestilence said, "Sir, there has been at least three Undertakers in history, but what separates this one from the others is he is psycho. I saw the police pictures there was nothing left of War's head." Darkness glared and gritted his teeth and said, "I know. This might be considered weakness to our enemies so let's send a clear message, that was are not going to be messed with." Death nodded and said, "We will kill one of those little superhero brats that tried to stop War." Darkness always knew he could count on Death to provide a clear and clever answer to his problem, he then said, "Let's spread the word out one hundred million dollars for whoever brings me the Undertaker. In the mean time get back to your cities and carry on as business as usual, I will take over your operations Death in Metropolis. While you take over War's, you are my new second and don't disappoint me." Death smiled under her hood and said, "I never do Lord Darkness." The other two sat slumped pissed that they were over looked once again.

Meanwhile back at Mount Justice the team was holding a secret meeting over their own. Kaldur said, "Are we all here? Good, Robin begin." Robin pulled up a Justice League member file on the computer in the small room, making sure that Red Tornado did not realize they had access the file first. Robin then displayed the file as a hologram in the center of the room so everyone could see as the computer read "_Undertaker, deceased, League Code 003, one of the charter members of the Justice League, he was a skilled combatant. Receiving Special Forces training from the United States government and British Intelligence he was skilled in several different hand to hand combat moves. His specialty however was marksmanship; able to hit any target with his guns he rivaled that of Green Arrow in accuracy. His closest allies were Batman and Superman, the only ones to know his true identity." _Kaldur interrupted and said, "If we are to face this man, we will need to be on are guard, to be a charter member of the League and to receive the type of training he has he will not be easy to take down." Conner said, "With my heat vision I can just melt his feet." The team looked at him and he said, "Kidding." M'gann giving him the worst glare of all. The computer continued and said, "_Mainly carrying Single Action Shot Army Revolvers, a pistol used during the Civil War, he captured many villains in the name of justice. His pistols were modified to carry specialized bullets that tazered the villain as soon as came in contact with a villain." _Artemis replied, "That was no tazer round he fired at War, the bullet blew his head off." The computer continued and said, "_It was rumored that he was carrying another guns .45 caliber M1911, a favored during WWI, this is not a proven rumor at this time. He died on October 1, 2006, having been shot in the head at his home by his archenemy Darkness."_ Wally said, "Have you seen this guys record, he has gone up against almost every baddie that Batman and Superman have. Even so far as doing it solo." Robin looked down and said, "I met the Undertaker once before his death in the cave. He was the only hero besides Superman that knew Batman's true identity. He was a hero in all sense of the word, but he would never kill. I don't know who that man was but that was not the Undertaker." Kaldur said, "Bring up the file on Darkness." The computer said, "_Darkness, a major kingpin of the United States controlling all the crime in Gotham City, Star City, Metropolis, and Central City. H_e _uses four super humans to control theses cities, named after the four horsemen of the Apocalypse, they do his bidding and control the crime for his evil empire. Darkness is an immortal having been alive since 1462; all other files are unknown about Darkness as no one has even seen what he looks like." _M'gann said, "Is he that evil?" Kaldur said, "Yes, and he and his men will be the perfect bait to trap the Undertaker, the League will not do anything so it is up to us to stop this mad man, even if he kills villains."

Later that night, as everyone slept and the criminals roamed the streets of Metropolis a factory that sold drugs to teenagers was open for business. Unknown to them a solitary motorbike was parked along the side of the building and in the rafters was the Undertaker reading to take vengeance on evil. As the kids where getting high on the drugs the Undertaker jumped down on the table that the drug dealer had set up and broke it. As the kids woke from their high they saw the Undertaker standing there in Skull mask, as if he was the Angel of death come to collect. They began to freak out and scatter. The Undertaker pulled his weapon and began to fire rapidly at the kids hitting them in the mark, the leg; he was not done with them he thought. He walked to the back office where, and the security was already coming with semi automatic machine guns. They fired at the Undertaker and it just bounced off his armor that he was wearing. They began to freak as he stepped closer and closer. He took out his other Single Action Army Revolver and shot the five men. Then proceeded to the office and said, "You sell drugs to kids for Darkness, to explain that the war is coming, I will take his major asset from him." As the drug dealer stood their he begged the Undertaker "Please, I have a wife and a baby on the way." The Undertaker glared at him and said, "And still you sell drugs to children, your sin does not out way to the good you could do. Your wife and kid will be better off without a drug dealer in the family." He took a noose and wrapped it around the man's neck and threw the rope up into the rafters and dragged the man up into the air, tying the rope to a nearby pillar. The Undertaker watched as the man's feet dangled in the air until the last breath of air entered his body. The room filled with the moans of the drugged out kids as they has been shot in places that would disable them. The Undertaker grabbed a bucket of gasoline and began pouring it on the table. Then he grabbed another, until the room was filled with gas and the teenagers where pleading in mercy, the Undertaker said, "You wasted the life that you have left taking drugs that will put you in an early grave, I will put you in that grave sooner, as you don't deserve to live wasting life that others could and should have." He lit a match and stepped outside and through the match in as the room filled with fire. He got back on his bike long enough to record the screaming agony of the druggies, and then he sped away.

**October 3, 2011**

At the Hall of Justice Batman was relaying a message to the Team at Mount Justice, and he said, "This was a news report from last night, it was aired in the major cities around the country." He played the video, "_Attention people of America, I am the Undertaker reborn and I have come to a message for those who prey on the innocent I am coming. To show you proof that I will take you out and not some joker, playing superhero. Here is proof of what I have done." _ The video played as if it was unedited and not censored at all as the screaming and burning of the drug users filled the scream. Some trying to claw their way out, while others tried to kill themselves. While a solitary body hung from the rafters in the screen. The video stopped and the Undertaker continued, "_You have six hours to surrender yourself to the local police otherwise I am coming." _Batman did not play the rest of the news cast and said, "Your mission is to protect the following cities Central City, Metropolis, Gotham. The League will be monitoring a transport carrying some of these individuals in Star City. Each city has had rash of criminals heading to police stations to turn themselves in, including super villains such as the Joker, Solomon Grundy, Shade, Mr. Freeze, Metallo, and the list goes on. You are the protect those transports in those cities understand, we are hoping that the Undertaker will attack Star City next." The team nodded proceeded to their targets, Batman on the other hand knew that the Undertaker would be in Metropolis because he always liked a challenge. He hoped that this was not his friend, but even if it was he knew he had a job to do.

In Metropolis, Miss Martian and Superboy took watch over the transport, unknown to them Batman was watching over them knowing that they would be no match for the Undertaker if it was truly his friend. However, the Undertaker knew the League or their protégé's would be guarding the transport so unknown to them he had placed a bomb on the transport the night before. As it turned down to go by the Daily Planet, the Undertaker set the explosive to go off killing the criminals inside. He looked an only saw the minor criminals crawling out of the burning wreak but he shrugged and said, "Oh, well it gets my message across just the…." He felt a presence behind him and turned and said, "Ah, so the little Martian girl and the Clone have come to battle with the Undertaker, I have no quarrel with you." Miss Martian said, "Little Martian girl? My name is Miss Martian and don't talk about Superboy that way." Conner's anger grew inside him as he was called a clone, he was nothing like Superman, and he was going to prove it her. The Undertaker could see Superboy's reaction and knew he was about to attack so he drew his pistol fast and shot Miss Martian in the legs, sending her crying out in pain. Only furthering Superboy's anger. Superboy rushed toward the Undertaker and began to punch back toward the legs, the Undertaker taking all the punches thrown at him. The Undertaker began to laugh and said, "Kid…kid…kid. This suit will protect me from all your punches, and it enhances my strength 10 times that of Superman's." Superboy looked at him as he continued to wail on him and the Undertaker said, "You should join me Superboy, your anger does not fit in with the rest of them." Superboy yelled, "You hurt Miss Martian and I am not a Clone!" Each punch bounced off the Undertaker's chest plate but even he knew that if Superboy kept going it was going to break and he was in trouble. So he grabbed Superboy's incoming fist and squeezed breaking his hand, then he used a technique to block the other while breaking Superboy's right arm. Then with his feet he knocked Superboy with one kick to the ground, and said, "Sorry to do that, I am not at war with good." He reached out and broke Superboy's other arm and then his legs in three places. Then he punched him in the face hard breaking his nose and knocking him out. Miss Martian couldn't concentrate enough to contact the others given the pain she was feeling so she just scooted closer to Superboy and held him and said, "Superboy!" The Undertaker looked down and said, "Listen kid in this line of work love is meaningless." He jumped off the roof and landing on all the ledges till he was right near his bike speeding off to his hideout. Unknown that Batman had placed a homing beacon on his bike.

That afternoon back at the Mount Justice, the team was filled with anger as to what happened to their teammates. M'gann and Conner both injured, Conner more severally than M'gann but was healing fine. Artemis said, "Why would he do that?" Kaldur said, "As a distraction to get away, this just proves that he knew that we would be there and it also proves that he is dangerous." Robin sat there not wanting to believe that this was the Undertaker he knew. Wally who was eating as usual said, "Then what's the game plan? I mean he won't come here will he?" Kaldur said, "No, what he told M'gann was that he was not at war with us. That means that he is at war with Darkness and other evil." Robin remembered his funeral and the funeral of his four year old daughter and son, even though Darkness fed them to his dogs. His wife's body was buried alongside them; if this was the Undertaker he sort of understood why he wanted revenge on Darkness. Kaldur said, "Robin? What do you think we should do?" Robin looked up and said, "Wait." Meanwhile in the infirmary M'gann stared over at Conner who's legs and arms where in a cast and his face bandaged up. She thought to herself, "The Undertaker will pay for what he did to you Conner. Pay."

Later that night Batman had trailed the Undertaker to an abandoned house the only house left in the older neighborhood of Gotham. He almost did not recognize it till he got to the address, Drake's old house, the one he and his family was killed in. This only meant for certain that the Undertaker was connected to Drake in some way, and could very well be him. As he kept walking he heard a voice in the shadows "Welcome Bruce." He recognized the voice it was….then nothing…. blackness as the light electricity shot through his body.


End file.
